La última esperanza
by eljefe2000
Summary: Cuando Ladybug es corrompida por la oscuridad, trae villanos de otros mundos al suyo, sin emb el bien siempre se antepondrá al mal, y Chat Noir se une a varios héroes de otros mundos para derrotar a su Lady, este es el Light Squad - lo sé mal summary, pasen y lean, denle una oportunidad
1. Una nueva era

En las calles de París el sospechoso de robo escapaba de la policía...

-Detente ahí Chat Noir- decía la policía al héroe gato de París-

Mientras tanto en escuela donde estudiaban nuestros héroes, Adrien estaba distraído, pues se debatía entre sus amor por Ladybug y su reciente atracción por Marinette, si bien tenía un año que no veía a su Lady tras la derrota de Howkmoth, quien resultó ser Gabriel Agreste, y Marinette se había mudado al país natal de su madre la semana pasada, el sentía que sin Marinette estaba incompleto, como si algo faltará...

-Adrien Agreste, a la oficina del director- dijo la maestra que le habían dicho que necesitaban al chico-

El joven héroe se limitó a ir sin protestar, pues desde la derrota de Hawkmoth no era el mismo, tuvo que devolver a Plagg y sin Marinette ya no se sentía como el mismo, al llegar se llevó una sorpresa...

-Maestro Fu?- dijo Adrien al ver al guardián de los Miraculous-

-Hola Chat Noir- dijo el Maestro con una sonrisa- deberás venir con nosotros- dijo mientras aparecían Nooroo, Plagg y Wayzz-

El chico se limitó a seguirlos a una camioneta negra que tenía la bandera de la onu, mientras iban a su destino, Adrien pudo ver algunas patrullas, pero no podía hacer nada, ya no, esta los llevo al Palacio Elíseo, donde entraron a un cuarto secreto en el subsuelo, dentro de este había una enorme mesa de reuniones y un montón de libros a los lados acomodados en estantes, las paredes eran de color blanco y al centro de la enorme mesa ovalada se cernía un dragón con ojos rojos de color azul sobre el jin y el yang...

-Que es este lugar?- Se atrevió a preguntar adrien al maestro Fu-

-Los Miraculous se crearon para derrotar al mal y mantener el orden, pero cuando la amenaza afecta otros mundos y los Miraculous no son suficientes, se crea el Light Squad- dijo el maestro Fu mientras sonreia-

-Que es el Light Squad?- pregunto Adrien algo curioso por este echo- y por qué me lo cuenta en este momento?- Adrien sabia que algo malo sucedía, pero aún no sabía que-

-El Light Squad es un grupo de sujetos con habilidades únicas reunidos de distintos mundos, todos con una habilidad especial que los hace únicos- respondió Wayzz ante la pregunta del agreste- tu eres un miembro ahora junto a Plagg- dijo devolviendo el anillo de Chat Noir-

-Un miembro?, Quienes son los otros?- pregunto el curioso héroe de París-

-Bueno mi amigo, espero no te moleste trabajar junto a un viejo amigo- dijo una voz que Adrien no había escuchado en años- Nathan, eres tú?- dijo el chico volteando a ver a su amigo de la infancia-

Nathan era un chico de pelo castaño corto y alborotado, ojos color miel, de 1.76, tez blanca, vestía un sombrero de vaquero negro, sudadera del mismo color, pantalón de mezclilla azul, tenis negros con detalles azules y tenía un anillo plateado, a su alrededor volaba un pequeño perro cabezón, un Kwami...

-Oigan, el anciano prometió que habría pizza- dijo el Kwami ante la risa de Adrien, pues recordó esos días con Plagg y el queso-

-Calmate Kuuma- dijo Nathan a su Kwami-

-Tu amigo Nathan es un cazador de Miraculous, el me ayudó a purificar a Nooroo cuando esté se volvió loco por tanta maldad- respondió el Maestro Fu a las dudas que Adrien pudiera tener en su cabeza-

-Ya nos puede hablar del resto del equipo?- pregunto Nathan con algo de curiosidad-

-Yo me encargo a partir de ahora Maestro Fu- dijo un sujeto encapuchado con mascara de kabuki- mi nombre es la sombra, les enseñará a su equipo- dijo abriendo una pared y dejando ver unos cuantos blancos con personas, una por cuarto- ellos son su equipo- dijo mientras los señalaba-

-Quien es el?- pregunto Nathan al ver a un chico de pelo verde con ojos esmeralda muy triste, no se veía mayor de 13 años tenía la cabeza recargada en la mesa y un cinturón con escala de morados en su mano, vestía con una sudadera mirada que parecía tener espinas como de dragón, pantalones del mismo color y tenis del mismo color con detalles verdes-

-Su nombre es Spike, lo rescatamos cuando su hermana Twilight Sparkle fue brutalmente asesinada frente a sus ojos- dijo Shadow mientras los veía- el es la reencarnación de un dragón con el mismo nombre- dijo mientras sonreía tras la mascara- lo que lo hace especial es que su fuego mágico y su modo Bersek son brutales-dijo de forma divertida-

-Lucas?- dijo Nathan viendo un expediente que estaba junto a la habitación de un rubio de ojos azul que estaba asustado-

-Los dejaré que se conozcan- dijo Shadow dejando al dúo ahí- tras unas horas salieron-

-Para que reunir al Light Squad, para que ahora?- pregunto Nathan intrigado, pues 15 superheroes reunidos por un bien común deben necesitar una fuerte razón-

-Hubo robos recientes en París, y el resto de los mundos, el problema es que...- dijo Shadow mostrando vídeos de los robos donde el ladrón era siempre alguien distinto-

-El de la mañana fui yo?- dijo Adrien confundido-

-El camaleón es el nombre del ladron- dijo siendo interrumpido por Nathan-

-El camaleón, no es un el, es una ella- dijo ante la curiosidad de los presentes- llevó años tratando de atraparla, descubrí que era chica al lograr ver su Miraculous, me lo confirmó cuando metió su lengua en mi garganta, literalmente- dijo al recordar el beso apasionado que le robó aquella chica, ese beso que lo frustra-

-Ella y una villana que se hace llamar Lucky lady- dijo mostrando su foto-

-Ladybug- dijo Adrien al verla-

-Tikki- dijo Plagg en un susurro dejando caer su queso-

-Ella juntaron un grupo de villanos llamado Dark Squad- dijo frustrado por las interrupciones- su trabajo es detenerlas y purificar el Miraculous de Ladybug- dijo mientras pensaba- lo dejo en sus manos, salven al mundo- con eso se retiró dejando solos a ambos chicos, hora de presentarse con el equipo-

Continuara...

Una historia que se me ocurrió, por favor no sean muy malos, acepto criticas y lo que quieran, no me odien por volver mala a Ladybug, por otro lado este es un LadyNoir/Adrinett por lo que al final terminarán juntos, tengan paciencia y con respecto al resto del Light Squad los mostraré en el próximo capítulo como un extra... 


	2. Expediente: Spike The Dragon

Spike

Raza: Humano/Dragón (Modo Bersek/Modo Furia/Modo Avaricia)

Sexo: Masculino.

Apariencia: Un chico de 13 años con el pelo verde, de ojos esmeralda, de tez blanca, su vestimenta cambia constantemente, pero al pelear, consiste en una sudadera mirada con espinas verdes que simulan ser la de un dragón, sus pantalones y tenis son del mismo color con detalles verdes...

Poderes: En su forma natural no tiene ninguna habilidad, siendo un simple niño, al despertar su elemento es capaz de lanzar fuego mágico capas de quemar cualquier cosa o enviarla a donde el quiera, también es capaz de controlar el elemento del fuego a su voluntad, logrando que todo el fuego cerca le obedezca, en el modo Bersek se convierte en una bestia capaz de destruir edificios enteros, Spike también es un experto en magia y tiene un libro con datos específicos sobre todo ser vivo en el multiverso...

Datos personales: El vivía tranquilamente con su hermana adoptiva Twilight Sparkle, esta, junto a sus amigas, protegían su mundo, pero cuando un poderoso enemigo atacó, todas murieron y su hermana fue brutalmente asesinada frente a sus ojos, lo que le hizo despertar su elemento, calcinando al asesino, tras este acontecimiento Spike tomo el cinturón de su hermana del cadáver ensangrentado de esta, vago por su destrozado mundo sin vida, hasta que un grupo de rescate lo encontro, tras eso fue enviado a trabajar con Chat Noir para evitar que eso le suceda a otro mundo...

Nombre de héroe: Hum Drum

Equipo: Interno

Otros Datos:

*Fue reclutado debido a su conocimiento en magia...

*Tiene colmillos por dientes...

*Pierde el conocimiento durante el modo Bersek...

*Su fuego es verde como sus ojos... 


	3. Se acerca una tormenta

Había pasado una semana desde que se había formado el equipo, aunque aún no había tiempo para conocer a sus compañeros. No sabían más que sus nombres además de que todos habían comenzado a tomar empleos en la ciudad para poder mantenerla vigilada. Nathan había comenzado a ir a la escuela con Adrien, sin embargo ese día la escuela iba a tener una visita.

-Hoy tenemos dos nuevos alumnos- la maestra Bustier presentó a los dos chicos que entraron en el cuarto-

Los dos chicos entraron al cuarto sin demoras llamando la atención de todos los presentes, sobre todo del par de héroes.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tweek Tweak- el chico que se presentó primero tenía el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos negros demostraron una tranquilidad inquietante, vestía una camisa de color verde moho, unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y tenis negros, además de ir con una taza de lo que parecía té en su mano derecha, su maletín de un asa también parecía asomarse un termo- espero nos llevemos bien- con una sonrisa y una reverencia se sentó cerca de los héroes-

-Mmmmpprr- la maestra fue incapaz de entender al segundo chico- Disculpen, decía que me llamo Kenneth McCormick- al quitarse la bufanda que le cubría la boca fue más fácil entender lo que quería decir aquel otro rubio, este vestía con una sudadera naranja, pantalones de mezclilla del mismo color y unos tenis negros, sus ojos negros llenos de energía hacían que fuera el centro de atención, su mochila de dos asas parecía de campamento más que para la escuela- pueden decirme Kenny, espero nos llevemos bien- Kenneth tomó asiento a un lado de Tweek-

-Wonder Tweek y Mysterion, que interesante sorpresa- Adrien murmuró eso para que solo el dúo lo escuchara-

-Si estamos más tiempo juntos, seremos mejores como equipo, eso cree el amigo en común- la voz alegre de Kenny no encajaba con su alter ego serio y fuerte que habían conocido antes-

Las clases avanzaron peculiarmente, pues la atención estuvo todo el tiempo en el despreocupado Tweek y el despistado Kenny. sin embargo la tranquilidad de parís se vería interrumpida pronto.

-¿Entonces dices que nadie parece recordar cuando mueres?- Adrien estaba interesado en el funcionamiento de los poderes de Kenny-

-Es más complicado que eso-Kenny trataba de pensar cómo explicar su poder-

-Seguro que no quieres café Tweek?- Nathan se había quedado atrás con Tweek mientras tomaban sus respectivos líquidos-

-¡Aaagh! es decir, no me hace falta- a Tweek le dio un repentino tic en el ojo que rompió su serenidad, parecía que el café era veneno para el-

Aunque los chicos caminaban animadamente a la casa de Adrien, una explosión cerca del lugar los alertó.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Adrien estaba tratando de ver entre el polvo y la gente que huía aterrada-

Un enorme Cyborg de color morado salió de los escombros, aunque su piel de color negro parecía pálida, su ojo metálico de color rojo parecía buscar algo.

-Tupperware- Tweek se había puesto nervioso, no creyó que su primera pelea contra los villanos fuera contra uno de los amigos de la libertad- Ponganse los trajes- Wonder Tweek dejó que su pelo se desordenara y aprovechando el humo se puso su banda y dejo ver su traje-

La palabra wonder Tweek se podía ver bordada en su banda de color azul, la playera azul que se ocultaba bajo su camisa hasta ese momento tenia bordado una TW, iniciales de su nombre de Héroe, sus pantalones negros a juego con sus tenis y guantes cafés complementa el traje.

-Wonder Tweek- Tupperware vio al héroe y trato de darle con su misil, pero este fue desviado de una patada de Mysterion- veo que siguen siendo tan fuertes como en el pasado amigos, pero me obligan a matarlos- Mysterion simplemente cerró los ojos antes de verlo seriamente-

El traje de Mysterion era una playera de manga larga morada con una M en su pecho, unas mallas del mismo color y un calzón blanco sobre ellas, sus botas y guantes verdes como su M se asemejan a los de los héroes en los cómics, un antifaz negro cubría su identidad, y la capa cubría su pelo, todo un traje de super de la vieja escuela.

-Veamos si tienes la fuerza para acabar con nosotros- Mysterion sonrió antes de que Tupperware fuera embestido y derribado por Nightmare Wolf-

-Perdona la tardanza, Kuma tenía hambre y no quería aullar- Nightmare sonrió algo divertido, su traje era parecido al de chat Noire, solo que su cola parecía estar pegada al traje, además de tener una espada en lugar de bastón, su traje mostraba un color café claro-

-Realmente nos ataca un Cyborg- Adrien estaba sorprendido por el cyborg que comenzaba a levantarse-

\- Tupperware MK V- Tupperware comenzó a mejorarse ante los ojos de sus enemigos-

-El cyborg se está mejorando, que se supone que vamos a hacer si en su forma normal apenas lo derribamos- Nightmare Wolf comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a mover la cola agitadamente-

-Tu cola me desconcentra- Mysterion también trataba de pensar antes de que Tupperware terminara su mejora-

-Perdona- Nightmare agarro su cola para ya no moverla mientras el chico del signo de interrogación en la cabeza pensaba- La torre Eiffel, si logramos llevarlo ahí, podríamos freír sus circuitos con la tormenta de Wonder Tweek- Mysterio pudo ver que el sistema de Tupperware se comenzaba a reiniciar-

-Bien, evitemos usar el cataclismo y cualquier técnica que pueda matarlo- Wonder Tweek veía con pena a su amigo- te vamos a salvar Token- esas palabras salieron como un susurro, pero Mysterion pudo oirlas-

Los chicos comenzaron a atacar, pero era muy fuerte, incluso los golpes de Mysterion solo lograron moverlo unos centímetros.

-¿Algún otro plan?- Nightmare Wolf pregunto algo cansado mientras todos se reunían a metros de donde estaba Tupperware-

-Si, perro carnada- Mysterion dijo eso con una sonrisa antes de llamar la atención de Tupperware-

-¿Perro que?- Nightmare se dio cuenta tarde que se había quedado solo y el cyborg se acercaba a gran velocidad- Mami- e bastaron unos segundos para salir corriendo con rumbo a la torre rezando por no ser alcanzado por el cyborg-

-Ahí vienen- Chat Noir grito a todo pulmón al ver que se acercaban a gran velocidad- veanlo correr- Nightmare estaba casi llorando del miedo mientras corría con el furioso Tupperware MK V tras el-

-Pasorraudo le tendría envidia- Wonder Tweek Bromeo mientras las personas huían del lugar-

-No, eso no lo previmos- Mysterion se puso nervioso al ver que Tupperware lanzó misiles contra los edificio- Mierda, no- No eran los suficientes para parar todos los misiles-

Apesar de la preocupación, los misiles explotaron mucho antes de tocar los edificioses, logrando romper las ventanas únicamente.

-Primero Mysterion y Wonder Tweek, ahora el profesor Caos y Call girl, debe ser una reunión conmovedora- Tupperware veía a los otros dos héroes que acababan de aparecer- Lastima que deba matarlos, me hubiera gustado que volvieramos a estar del mismo lado- Tupperware fue atrapado por unas cadenas doradas que lo pegaron a la torre, al mismo tiempo que Call girl y el profesor Caos hackearon su sistema-

-¿Qué son esas cadenas?- Nightmare sentía que las había visto antes- son peligrosas- su cuerpo sentia panico al ver esas cadenas, tal vez en el pasado hayan sido una amenaza para el en otra vida-

-No importa que sean, no podremos parar para siempre a Tupperware- Mysterion veía que comenzaba a recuperar su movimiento- Ahora chico maravilla- Wonder Tweek afirmó con la cabeza antes de poner toda su concentración-

-Se acerca una tormenta- Wonder Tweek creó la tormenta eléctrica más grande que pudo mientras el resto de sus amigos veía como aquella gran descarga pasaba por Tupperware hasta que este quedó inerte, momento en el que las cadenas se volvieron cenizas-

-Hay que llevarlo, si lo reprogramamos, podríamos...- Call girl trato de tomar a Tupperware que había vuelto a su forma base- ¡Mi brazo!- la chica fue apuñalada en el brazo por un desatornillador-

-Lo siento chicos, pero Tupperware es nuestro- Toolshed había tomado a Tupperware junto con el cometa humano- Lo lamento Wendy, pero estamos obligados a obedecer- ese susurro bastó para que wendy casi llorara al ver a Stan en ese estado zombificado-

-Maldición, se lo llevaron- Mysterion se veía realmente frustrado-

-Y a nosotros no nos queda tiempo- la última huella del anillo de Chat Noir estaba desapareciendo- logrando que se vieran obligados a irse-

De la sombras un hombre con capa y traje negro veía a los héroes retirarse.

-Esas cadenas doradas, no las había visto en años, puede ser que el regrese, sin duda ella es la que quiero- el hombre rio maniático antes de volver a desaparecer en las sombras-

Mientras tanto los chicos habían vuelto a la casa de Adrien...

-Hablen, ¿Quienes eran ellos?- Adrien estaba un poco molesto-

-Los amigos de la libertad- Kenny ya no traía el disfraz y se sentía realmente cansado mentalmente por haber enfrentado a sus amigos- nuestros amigos- sin mas que decir Kenny golpeo la pared- yo no pude salvarlos- salió a su cuarto bastante cansado-

-Kenny fue traicionado por uno de sus mejores amigos, traten de entenderlo- Tweek recordaba la traición de Cartman y como Craig se sacrificó para salvarle-

-No sera la ultima vez que enfrentemos amigos- Adrien suspiro recordando a ladybug antes de suspirar- Vamos a descansar, mañana sera otro dia- los chicos se fueron a dormir bastante cansados y con el ambiente muy tenso-

Sin duda no sera la ultima cosa que supieran de los amigos de la libertad u otro de sus amigos.


	4. Expediente: Tweek Tweak

Tweek Tweak

Raza: Humano

Sexo: Masculino.

Apariencia: Un chico rubio, de ojos negros, musculatura promedio, delgado, que siempre esta tomando te y con un peinado relamido hacia atras.

Poderes: Puede controlar los elementos como elementalista, siendo su fuerte el trueno.

Datos personales: Proveniente de Colorado, de un pueblo llamado South Park, donde solía convivir con sus amigos, jugando como cualquier chico de su edad, aunque al principio era un simple juego ser superhéroes, una invasión cayó y se vieron obligados a aceptar el poder de un chico que volvió sus habilidades reales, a cambio de salvar sus mundo, pero alguien los traicionó, y se vio obligado a abandonar South Park.

Nombre de héroe: Wonder Tweek

Equipo: Principal.

Otros Datos:

*Cuando toma cafe aumenta sus habilidades, volviendose de mayor tamaño sus tormentas

*Vio a su pareja morir ante sus ojos.

*Es muy paranoico en ocasiones.

*Su frase es "Se acerca una tormenta.


	5. Batalla Jurasica

Muchas explosiones se podía escuchar a lo lejos, sin embargo eso no era parís, parecía mas el periodo cretacico.

-Podemos observar como Chat Noire sigue repeliendo a aquel Parasaurolophus con ayuda de Nightmare Wolf- la reportera grababa como ambos héroes parecían enfrentarse a aquel monstruo con bastante esfuerzo- no tenemos idea que es lo que sucede entre tantos ataques, pero...- repentinamente se pudo ver un enorme Spinosaurus salir volando de entre unos arboles, que se cayeron por su peso, seguido de un T-rex que lo perseguía- un momento, que es eso?- a lo lejos se podía ver como un Carnotaurus parecía pelear contra un Triceratops que parecía algo cansado-

Junto al triceratops las figuras de Mysterion y Wonder Tweek se podían ver dando golpes furtivos al Carnotaurus.

-Algo se acerca- la reportera señalo un punto, pero cuando el camarografo consiguió enfocarlo una enorme cola de un Saichania se les venia encima-

El grito de la reportera fue lo ultimo que se escucho cuando la cámara dejo de transmitir... Unas horas antes.

-Si sigues durmiendo en clases te castigaran- Adrien molestaba al chico del traje de lobo que parecía estar cansado mientras Kenny parecía divertido con su forma de comportarse y Tweek solo parecía ignorar al trió-

Los chicos caminaban fuera de las instalaciones para descansar del día de clases, tras lo sucedido con Tupperware parecía que los ataques se habían calmado, pero Adrien ya sabia que nunca era tan sencillo.

-Te lo digo viejo, tengo esos sueños extraños donde estamos todos peleando- Adrien rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Nathan, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba-

-Como termina el sueño?- kenny pregunto algo confundido por el sueño-

-Ni idea, siempre me despierto en la mejor parte y lo peor es que al despertar no recuerdo muchos detalles del sueño- Nathan hizo reír a Kenny que le parecía hasta curioso como había terminado su vida-

-Chicos, Paris suele tener dinosaurios que aterrorizan la ciudad?- Tweek veía las noticias donde se veía un Spinosaurus asustando a los civiles- Tomare eso como un no- solo atino a decir eso al ver a sus amigos corrían a transformarse, siguiendo su ejemplo el también-

Una vez transformados el grupo se dirigió a donde se encontraba aquel dinosaurio.

-CallGirl, manda refuerzos- Mysterion grito por su comunicador mientras llegaban a donde estaba aquel Spinosaurus-

El dinosaurio no parecia muy interesado en ellos, hasta que Wonder Tweek le tiro un trueno en la cabeza que lo hizo enojar.

-No deberían meterse en donde no les llaman- los chicos notaron que un hombre delgado vestido con una túnica los observaba, tenia unos lentes de sol y un pelo oscuro largo atado en una cola de caballo y un mechón sobresaliente en la parte de enfrente, aun así tenia entradas evidentes en el cabello y, a juzgar por su piel con síntomas similares a los de Tupperware, Toolsheed y el cometa humano, sabían que se trataba de un subordinado de Ladybug- aplástalos Spiny- el dinosaurio pareció obedecer su comando de voz, pues se lanzo contra el grupo de chicos sin ninguno reparo logrando derribar unos edificios en el proceso-

-Es bastante rápido- Nightmare esquivo por los pelos la mordida de aquel dinosaurio-

-También mas grande que nosotros- Mysterion también se veía algo agitado por el repentino ataque-

Los chicos esquivaban las mordidas del dinosaurio con bastante esfuerzo, no parecían capaces de atacar, lo cual los dejaba en desventaja.

-Necesitan ayuda?- un chico no mas grande que ellos le pregunto a Chat Noire el cual observaba como el Spinosaurus había decidido que Mysterion era mas apetitoso que el resto-

El chico vestía una sudadera naranja un pantalón de mezclilla azul, unos tenis rojos deportivos, una bufanda roja y lo que parecía unos gogles que estaban adornados con un trueno y lo que parecía un botón rojo en el costado del armazón metálico del lente derecho, también traía una mochila de una sola haza en su espalda, su cabello corto y alborotado era de un color marrón y sus ojos eran de un color azul claro.

-Esto no es un lugar para civiles- Chat noire le comento al chico mientras esquivaba la cola de Spiny agachándose-

-No soy un civil, para tu información...- el chico se bajo los gogles y toco el botón que resaltaba en estos, su ropa paso a poseer un trueno, los pantalones se volvieron naranjas y parecían tener motivo de truenos también, en su cabeza una visera con cuernos de triceratops se hizo visible y los gogles se volvieron un antifaz- soy los refuerzo, dino... fase!- un brillo salio de aquel dispositivo extraño del sujeto mientras todos (incluido el dinosaurio) posaba su atención en el- Triceratops acaba con el!- de la nada un enorme triceratops se materializo en el lugar embistiendo al Spinosaurus que se estrello con la vieja pastelería de los padres de Marinette- Bien echo Gabu- el chico felicito al dinosaurio mientras este celebraba-

Aunque el edificio no se cayo, aquel dinosaurio si que lo había sentido al chocar contra el.

-Duro con ellos Carnotauro!- ese grito alerto al chico que no reacciono al tiempo al ver a aquel chico de gabardina negra y pelo rubio, cuyos ojos sin vida le daban malos recuerdos- Ciclón!- el Carnotauro derribo sin mucho esfuerzo a Gabu que se levanto bastante confundido-

-Veo que Max esta aquí- una chica de pelo rosa atado en dos coletas fue la siguiente en aparecer, ella estaba vestida con una túnica negra también-

-El equipo D reunido no chicos?- Max hablo mientras veía a sus antiguos amigos con una sonrisa- diría que me da gusto verlos Rex y Zoe, pero...- el chico saco una carta de su mochila- estaría mintiendo, embate... eléctrico!- El embate golpeo de Lleno a Spiny que aun consiguió levantarse-

-Creo que Spiny esta en apuros, hora de darle una mano- un hombre gordo también en aquella capucha del resto apareció con una seriedad que le hizo sentir escalofríos a Max-

-Me parece bien, así Paris jugara con Gabu- la chica saco una carta de Dinosaurio también, por lo que Max se puso algo nervioso-

-Mas dinosaurios?- Mysterion comenzaba a creer que este iba a ser un día difícil-

-Dino.../Fase...- ambos comenzaron la transformación de las cartas al mismo tiempo- Fase!/Alpha!- de las cartas salieron un Parasaurolophus y un Saichania que no se veían muy contentos-

-No creo que importe si me uno a la fiesta- la voz de una mujer adulta se hizo presente en el lugar mientras los dinosaurios paraban el inminente ataque al Triceratops- Fase alpha! acaba con ellos Terry- el imponente T-rex hizo acto de presencia en el lugar mientras repentinamente el lugar cambiaba a un entorno similar a la era cretacica-

-Ahora donde estamos?- Wonder Tweek se escucho bastante nervioso mientras su usual tono despreocupado se volvía agudo y algo desesperante-

-Es un campo de batalla, no pensé que volvería a uno de estos- Max suspiro mientras observaba a una mujer que se acercaba, esta tenia el pelo verde largo y cuidado, pero se veía a leguas que era bastante grande-

Aquella mujer vestía con un traje ajustado violeta y un antifaz, ademas de una capa y roja y unos zapatos de color rosa.

-Miren, trajo a la ancianita- Zoe señalo a la mujer que solo se puso molesta-

-No soy una ancianita- Max evito que tratara de ir tras la chica-

-Luego lo discutimos, tenemos trabajo- Max hizo que dejara de pelear de momento-

-Terry, encárgate de Spiny- el T-rex salio sin pensarlo contra el Spinosaurus que no había tenido tiempo de evitar el embiste de Terry, adentrándose entre los arboles sin remedio-

-Nosotros nos hacemos cargo de Az- Max veía como Az también estaba en posición de ataque-

-Wonder Tweek, Mysterion, ayuden al Triceratops- ambos héroes afirmaron con la cabeza antes de dejar a Chat Noire con Nightmare-

-Nosotros que haremos?- Nightmare le pregunto al héroe gato con cierta curiosidad y ansiedad-

-La pequeña amiga vegetariana de aquí es nuestra- Chat noire vio que Paris los observaba como si los fuera a destruir-

-Me temía que dijeras eso- el chico del traje de lobo sonrió nervioso mientras se ponía en posición de ataque y corría para darle una patada que dio de lleno en el rostro del Parasaurolophus-

Terry tenia bastante controlada la batalla incluso sin usar ninguna carta de ataque, Spiny estaba en severos problema.

-Ahora Terry, veamos que tal soporta el calor Spiny, Erupción volcánica!- la mujer paso una tarjeta de ataque por su lector Alpha mientras el dino saurio lanzaba una esfera directo a Spiny-

-Ursula se volvio loca- Xander parecia preocupado antes de que la esfera explotara contra Spiny-

Mientras tanto Gabu peleaba con ayuda de Mysterion y Wonder Tweek contra Az que parecía tener muy bien emparejada la pelea.

-Se acerca una tormenta- wonder Tweek tiraba rayos contra el veloz dinosaurio de viento que solo los esquivaba-

-Vieron eso?- Max observo la explosion que Terry habia causado a lo lejos-

A Chat Noire y Nightmare nos les iba mejor, ambos chicos trataban de derribar a aquel dinosaurio, pero se curaba mas rápido de lo que ellos podían dañarla.

-Necesitamos otro plan- Nightmare esquivaba los ataques de cola de Paris algo cansado, había usado mucha energía contra Spiny-

-Que es eso- Chat Noire también alcanzo a ver la explosión sin embargo apenas pudo ver de que se trataba, pues tuvo que seguir esquivando los ataques de Paris que había comenzado a tratar de aplastarlos con su peso-

Sin previo aviso y bastante rápido, un humeado Spiny salio de entre los arboles por los aires antes de caer y todavía avanzar en el suelo hasta un río cercano seguido de Terry y Ursula.

-Ahora Gabu- Gabu consiguió herir a un distraído Az, aunque no estaba derrotado, se movía mas lento, lo que permitió a Mysterion y Wonder Tweek darle golpes en la cabeza-

Gabu también se veía cansado, pero seguí tratando de golpear a Az sin mucho éxito.

-Tu puedes Gabu- Max no quería usar otra carta de ataque, por el estado de su Dinosaurio- que hace esa mujer aquí, señora muévase de ahí!- Max observo que el olvidado Tank iba a atacar a una reportera que de algún modo había quedado en domo de batalla junto a ellos-

La mujer al parecer pudo escuchar a Max por que decidió mirar a donde señalaba.

-Algo se acerca- la reportera alerto a camarografo de lo que Max señalaba, pero cuando consiguió enfocarlo una enorme cola de un Saichania se les venia encima-

Aunque la transmisión se corto, ambos estaban bien, solo la cámara había sido atravesada por uno de los picos de la cola de Tank.

-Se encuentran bien?- la reportera no podía creer lo que estaba frente a ella, no podía creer quien o que era el dueño de esa voz-

Frente a ella había un ser rojo y musculoso de cuatro brazos que sostenía la cola de Tank sin esfuerzo alguno, sus cuatro ojos eran amarillos y iba vestido con lo que parecía un traje de lucha libre profesional, en cada mano tenia unos guantes negros sin dedos que eran acompañados por unas muñequeras verdes, parecía tener una perfecta barba de candado también y ser bastante grande y musculoso, ademas de tener en lo que parecía su cinturón la extraña figura metálica de un reloj que en centro parecía tener un reloj de arena.

-Quien eres tu?- la reportera junto todo el valor que tenia mientras lo observaba-

-Me llamo cuatrobrazos... no se asuste, se que la primera reacción es salir corriendo, pero no le haré nada- Ben ya veía venir el grito de pavor de la mujer, no seria la primera vez que alguien huye de él- ahora si me disculpa, es hora de ser héroe- el Tetramand comenzo a girar en su lugar mientras sujetaba a Tank de la cola, justo antes de lanzarlo contra Paris- Pase largo!- Chat Noire y Nightmare se quitaron del camino mientras el dinosaurio se estrellaba contra la Parasaurolophus que hizo que ambos volvieran a ser tarjetas, sin embargo fueron recuperadas por el brazo extensible de Ed-

-Cañon de futaba- Xander hizo que Spiny usara a Futaba contra Terry-

-Ve Pawpawsaurus- Ursula le siguió el juego y decidió proteger a Terry con el Pawpawsaurus-

-Turno de Insectoide- un insecto enorme de cráneo humanoide de color negro y cuatro ojos de color verde alargados como antenas a los lados, sus pilas amarillas resaltaban en esos cuatro ojos y la marca del reloj de arena de aquel ser rojo se podía ver en su pecho, también tenia una cola con un aguijón muy parecido al de un escorpión y seis piernas, ademas de dos manos de color verde como sus patas, su cuerpo era alargado y de un color blanco con rayas negras, sus alas verdes y transparentes recordaban a la de un mosquito-

Aquel ser volador lleno de baba a Spiny que parecía bastante incomodo con aquella baba viscosa.

-Mi baba es inflamable- xander entonces presto atención a Ursula que tenia una carta de fuego en su mano-

-Demonios- xander sabia que había perdido-

-Una vez mas Terry, erupción volcánica- esta vez el ataque dejo sin energía a Spiny que volvió a ser una carta-

-Hora de irse- Xander huyo del lugar a donde estaban los otros-

-Supongo que sera en otro momento- Rex devolvió a Az mientras se iba con los demás dejando muy cansado a Gabu y prácticamente derrotados a Mysterion y Wonder Tweek los cuales tenían la mayor parte de la ropa desgarrada y con evidentes heridas que, a pesar de no ser profundas, sangraban-

Tanto Terry como Gabu volvieron a ser cartas mientras el campo de batalla desaparecía y volvían a París, aunque no había rastro de los otros cuatro portadores de cartas de dinosaurio.

-Se escaparon- Nightmare dijo algo molesto mientras veía que su anillo se quedaba sin energía, algo que también estaba pasando con el de Chat Noire-

-Ustedes váyanse, ya me encargo de limpiar los escombros- aquel insecto junto sus manos mientras la movia para enfrente en señal de saber de lo que hablaba, ambos chicos le tomaron la palabra y se fueron a des-transformar donde nadie los pudiera ver, tanto Ursula como Max habían desaparecido y Mysterion y Wonder Tweek habían ido a curar sus heridas, dejando solo a Insectoide- tiempo de ClockWork, entienden? Tiempo, por que es un re... cierto, estoy solo- Insectoide había desaparecido dejando paso a un enorme reloj con forma de campana de color dorado, sus ojos que sobresalían de una abertura de su parte superior y en el centro tenia alguna extraña esfera de energía verde con el reloj de antes en el centro y sus brazos y piernas también parecían los de un robot- a trabajar- sin decir mas uso la energía del centro de su cuerpo para generar un rayo que comenzó a reparar todos los daños como si nunca hubieran sucedido-

-Nos daria una entrevista?- la reportera de antes se había acercado a ClockWork que solo pareció pensarlo-

-Lo siento, debo irme, aun tengo trabajo en... otro lado- con una luz verde, ClockWork desapareció para darle paso a un ser azul de ojos amarillos y un traje muy similar al que usaban los ciclistas de color verde con negro y el mismo reloj de antes en su pecho, ademas de traer ruedas en los pies- Nos vemos- mientras decía eso una especie de visor se poso en su rostro mientras desaparecía a gran velocidad-

En la mansión Agreste.

-es la primera vez que me enfrento a Dinosaurios de verdad y no a esas cosas raras que hacia el doctor Animo- Ahora aquel chico de pelo castaño parecía emocionado, en su mundo era conocido como uno de los mas grandes Héroes, Benjamín "Ben" Tennyson, también llamado por los que lo conocieron como héroe... Ben 10-

-A ti no te golpeo un carnotauro con sus garras afiladas- Kenny se retorcía de dolor mientras era curado por Wendy que no se sentía muy inútil en la base todo el día, por lo que se ocupaba aprendiendo primeros auxilios y otros temas para ser útil-

-Parece que Kenny y sus amigos no son los únicos con amigos zombis- Nathan observo a Max que simplemente se sorprendio por el comentario mientras veia a Kenny y Tweek quejarse de dolor- la próxima vez no obligues a ese dinosaurio a pelear contra sus amigos, pudiste dejarlo en nuestras manos, pero no solo pusiste en peligro a mis compañeros también a tu dinosaurio, carta o no, si muere... algo me dice que la carta no lo salvara- Max sabia que no debió haber enfrentado a Gabu contra Az, pues el Triceratops no estaba dispuesto a dañar a su amigo-

Adrien aveces olvidaba que Nathan podía comportarse seriamente en situaciones que lo a meritaran.

-La próxima vez estaré listo para ganar- Nathan pareció suavizar su mirada seria unos minutos al oír eso-

-Eso espero, iré a descansar, estoy agotado- Nathan se retiro del lugar mientras el resto decidía imitarlo, eran suficientes emociones por un día-

No muy lejos de ahí había alguien que había observado la pelea.

-Así que decían la verdad, Tennyson esta aquí- alguien muy parecido al chico de pelo castaño pero de pelo blanco se encontraba a un lado de una Ladybug de color negro que lo observaba-

-Nos vendrían bien tus aliens supremos Albedo- la chica le tendió la mano al antiguo Galvan y rival de ben-

-Cualquier cosa que me permita vengarme de Tennyson- Albedo acepto la mano de Ladybug mientras sonreía maliciosamente- Tal vez podríamos contactar a algunos villanos mas, muchos se mueren de ganas por una reunión con el chico- Ladybug solo afirmo mientras su acompañante con traje de camaleón abría un portal dimensional-

-Esto sera interesante después de todo- Albedo desapareció en el portal mientras ambas chicas lo seguían-

Aunque Albedo no confiaba en ellas, de momento las ayudaría para poder vengarse de ven, no caería dos veces en la misma trampa de Vilgax.


End file.
